Final Fantasy Seven The Movie: The Legacy Lives On
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: Alright folks it's finally up! This is the first chapter of the re-written version of my other fic! And I decided to make it a movie! Chapter 2 Is Now Up!
1. The Beggining Of The End

FINAL FANTASY 7 THE MOVIE: ****

Final Fantasy 7 The Movie:

The Legacy Lives On

DISCLAIMER: Yes I know, we all hate this part, but I don't wanna be sued for not saying that I don't own everything SQAURESOFT made,(Like I Would Anways) so, (Sighs) I don't own any SQUARESOFT Characters mentioned in this fic. However, Characters like Nebulan and the new Jenova and Weapon types do belong to me. You are aloud to use them so long as you give me credit. Thanks! And now to the fic!

(Close up on an alarm clock, as the shot zooms out you can see Cid Highwind and Shera sleeping peacefully in their bed, the alarm clock resembles a Chochobo, and as it strikes 9:00 the alarm clock goes off.)

Chochobo Alarm Clock: WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WAR..

(Highwind's fist slams onto the alarm clock shattering it into pieces, he sits up grumbling, at this moment Shera sits up tiredly, she shakes her head and rubs some sleep out of her eyes.)

Cid: (Mumbling) No good ^#%$$@ alarm clock….

Shera: What was that loud crashing sound?

Cid: (Sheepishly) Er…. That was me.

Shera: Cid! I buy you those things cause you say you want to wake up early, and what do you do?! You smash the living hell out of them every time one of the god damn things ring!

Cid: Sorry! I'll try to stop it's just that they're so damn annoying…

Shera: I'm going to go check on the others, considering how loud it was when you broke that thing in half I'll bet everyone is awake now.

Cid: (Curses under breath)

(Shera walks out of the room shaking her head, slowly she walks over to one of the door's and knocks on it.)

Shera: Cloud? Cloud you awake?

Cloud's Voice: (Sounding Half-Asleep) Now I am.

Shera: (Laughs) Well get up and get dressed cause it's nine o'clock.

Cloud's voice: (Mumbling) Okay…

(Shera runs over to the door next to Cloud's and knocks, you can hear loud snoring coming from inside the room.)

Shera: Barret? Barret it's time to get up!

(Barret's snoring continues, Shera gets an irritated look on her face, she kicks the door as hard as she can causing it to shake violently)

Shera: BARRET WAKE UP DAMNIT!

(A loud crashing noise is heard from inside the room followed by a long string of curse words.)

Barret's Voice: GOOD DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Shera: It's time to wake up! Now get dressed and get downstairs.

Barret: WELL NEXT TIME DON'T TRY AND BREAK THE FRIGGIN' DOOR DOWN!

Shera: (Sighs and walks to the next door and knocks.) Vincent? Vincent you awake?

(Cut to inside Vincent's room, he's tossing and turning inside his bed, sweating profusely, suddenly he bolts up gasping for air.)

Vincent: (Shivering) The dream… This is the fifth damn time I've had this dream. What does it mean? Am I cracking up or something?

(You hear a knocking noise in the background followed by Shera's voice, suddenly the screen splits allowing you to see Shera as well as Vincent.)

Shera: Vincent? Vincent are you OK?

Vincent: Yeah, I'm fine Shera, I'll be out in just a bit.

Shera: OK…

(Vincent stays put till he is sure Shera has left, slowly he stands up and gets dressed. As he's doing so a voice is heard.)

__

Something is troubling you human, what is wrong?

Vincent: I had the dream again.

__

Ah, so that's it. Perhaps I may help you?

Vincent: I guess, alright then, see, it's like this, the dream begins with Lucrecia standing in front of me smiling. But as I start to walk towards her Hojo comes out of no where and grabs her. When I try to help her Hojo blasts me back and takes off with her. He runs into her cave, behind the waterfall. I follow but when I get there I'm to late, I watch as Hojo holds Lucrecia's crying baby, and with a coldness unlike no other, he shoots her, and I do nothing to protect her. I just stay still as Lucrecia lays there dying, not able to take in what's happening. Hojo looks at me a laughs before shooting me, I fall backwards and into a casket where I remain for so many years. Finally when I do escape I find myself face to face with the group, and as we travel we confront Hojo, and that sick bastard is experimenting on Lucrecia's corpse! Myself and the group all kill Hojo, and I'm forced to look at Lucrecia's dead body again. As a last gift I take her to a waterfall, where I bury her. The group tries to comfort me but it's useless, and ass we're leaving I see a green light shoot into the cave, but no one else sees it. Finally I wake up.

__

Perhaps they're a sign of the future human?

Vincent: But how? I thought that when we destroyed Hojo I repented my sins.

__

Well maybe the planet's trying to tell you your beloved is still alive.

Vincent: That couldn't be it, I even seen her die…

__

Then what if she's trying to connect you through telepathy? Maybe she IS trying to come back.

Vincent: True, that is entirely possible. You know Chaos, for a heartless demon you make a lot of since.

__

(Flatly) I'll take that as a compliment I guess.

Vincent: (Smirks and stands up, beginning to get dressed) I've forgotten how good of a talker you are Chaos, sometimes you make me wish you never existed, but other times I'm glad your around.

__

My pleasure human.

(Cut to outside Vincent's door, you can hear his muffled voice as he talks with Chaos, Barret walks out of his room and stops at Vincent's door, he smacks his head.)

Barret: (Mumbles) God damn dead man… (Yells) Ey' Cloud! Da' dead man's talkin' to himself again!

Cloud's Voice: (Yelling back) Just leave him be Barret and get your ass down here to help us move something!

Barret: (Thinks) Sometimes that spikey-ass really annoys me. (Yells) Alright den', I'll be right down!

(Barret walks out of sight, the camera stays focused on Vincent's door, the scene stays still for 10 seconds before the door opens and Vincent walks out in his normal wardrobe)

Vincent: I wish Barret would quit listening in on my conversations with you Chaos.

__

Well, you win some and you lose some human, and unfortunately I think your friend has lost all his manners when he decided to be a, as you human's say, "Bad-Ass."

Vincent: (Chuckles) You know something? I think your right.

(Vincent walks off, the shot averts down to the lower level of the Highwind, you see Shera and Cid sipping coffee, and Cloud & Barret moving a giant box. Suddenly Cloud falters and they nearly drop the box.)

Cid: Careful damnit! I don't want you dropping that thing!

Cloud: (Grunting) What the hell's in the thing anyway?

Cid: An air tank and a spear polisher.

Barret: A spear polisher?! WHAT THE $%&^$# DO YOU NEAD A SPEAR POLISHER FOR DAMNIT?!

Cid: CAUSE I NEED ONE FOR MY SPEARS YOU $&^%($($#&^%(@!!!!!!

Yuffie: (Groggily) Cid could you tone it down? Some people are still half asleep and are getting a headache from your shouting.

Cid: WELL THAT'S TO BAD BITCH!

Yuffie: (Mumbles) $#*& you.

Cid: WHAT?!?!?!

Red: Cid could you please just shut the hell up already?!

Cid: (Raises an eyebrow and looks at Red) You actually cursed! The cat actually cursed!

Cloud: (Smirks) And "The Cat" also told your ass off!

Cid: (Lights a cigarette) Oh shaddup and get that god damned thing into the closet already.

(Cloud sighs and Barret glares at Cid, they both continue to try to get it over to the closet.)

Cloud: (Mumbles) No good son of a…

(Suddenly Tifa walks into the room in her pajamas obviously half-asleep still. Cloud's eyes grow wide and he drops his end of the box, thus adding more weight on Barret's side causing him to drop his end. The box then slams onto Barret's toes causing him to howl in pain.)

Barret: (Yelling at top of lungs) YOU SPIKEY-ASS $^%$)$&^%)@$#&%^ YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME NOT TRYING TO BREAK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF MY TOES!

Cloud: (Snaps back into reality) Er… sorry bout that Barret.

Barret: (Growling) Jus' help me put this goddamn thing up.

(Tifa just stares at Cloud oddly, Shera smiles and looks at Cid.)

Shera: (Whispering) Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?

Cid: (Whispering) Just so long as they don't do anything that'll keep me up at nights, I'd be OK with it.

Shera: (Out loud) But you and I do that all the time!

Cid: (Smacks head) Why don't you just tell the whole god damn world women?!

Shera: (Confused) You mean you don't like it?

Cid: (Slams head into table) Damnit you did it again.

Cait Sith: (Walks into room) What's going on?

Cid: SHUT UP CAT!

Cait Sith: (Confused) What I say? (Turns to Cloud) What's his problem?

Cloud: I have no clue.

Red: I think his mate accidentally embarrassed him.

Cid: (Yells) NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

(Slowly the shot fades out, suddenly you hear an eerie voice.)

__

The time is coming fast ancient

(The shot switches to an odd looking area surrounded in green light, suddenly the shot closes in on a figure standing in front of the globe emitting the green light, you can now see the figure, It's Aeris!)

Aeris: But why so soon? I'm not sure if the others and myself are prepared for a force this strong.

__

Yes, and I apologize child, but we cannot stop him, there's just no way, we have to rely on you, AVALANCHE, and your partner.

Aeris: (Confused) Partner? What partner? I thought it was just me and the others?

__

Have you forgotten the warrior who was single handedly controlled by Jenova, the warrior who was killed in battle against AVALANCHE?

Aeris: (Frightened) Se..Sephiroth?!

__

We know it is a risk, but you will need him if your going to destroy this evil.

Aeris: But what happens if he…

__

Then you must try and calm him down, remember Aeris, it is important that Sephiroth be on your team, without him the planet itself will be destroyed.

Aeris: (Sighs) Alright then…

__

Aeris you must remember, Sephiroth was intended to be brought to earth to protect it, it was Hojo who disrupted the balance and Jenova who controlled Sephiroth into doing her evil deeds. Otherwise Sephiroth would be born to Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia, and the planet would be in no real danger.

Aeris: I understand, I just hope Jenova doesn't take control out of him, this is a very dangerous mission.

__

Also you must remember Jenova is more powerful then ever, and her new types will prove to be a challenge beyond comprehension. Although the planet has created new weapons to help fight Jenova we are worried she might be able to control them as well out of pure power. 

Aeris: I know, but who is the new evil threatening the planet?

__

He is a clone of both Sephiroth and Cloud, Hojo too created him, but unlike Sephiroth this person wanted to be evil, to take over planet's left and right. The person's name is Nebulan, and he can transform into his own Jenova form, but what's worse is if he gets control of the planet he can use all it's energy to his advantage and become his ultimate form, Ruler Nebulan. He also has the ability to split himself into two, creating a clone of himself.

Aeris: He sounds powerful alright, almost to powerful… I hope we'll be able to defeat him.

__

So do I Aeris, so do I…

(Suddenly a portal opens up and a figure steps through it, revealing himself to be Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: You called? (He sees Aeris and stops dead in his tracks) Aeris?

Aeris: (Frightened) H…hhi Sephi…Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: (Smirks) There is no reason to fear me, I'm simply here to complete the mission I was just assigned with, and upon hearing that you and AVALANCHE will be my partners I figured it should get pretty interesting.

__

Sephiroth, are you sure your prepared for the mission?

Sephiroth: (Grins) When haven't I ever been prepared for war? Of course I'm ready!

__

Aeris?

Aeris: I guess I have no choice, yes I'm ready.

__

Then since you both are ready and know the mission I wish you both luck, remember, I want you to find the group, gain their trust, and help destroy Nebulan.

Sephiroth: (Yawns) Can we go now?

__

Yes, hold on as I open up a portal to earth for you.

Aeris: Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: Yeah?

Aeris: Let's make a promise, just in case. No matter what happens, we got each others back OK?

Sephiroth: (Shrugs) Alright, I promise.

Aeris: (Smiles) OK then, I guess it's back to earth then.

(They both step through the portal and disappear, the camera slowly pans over to the globe.)

__

Good luck Aeris. Sephiroth. Remember, without you two the planet's life could soon be over…

(Slowly the camera begins to fade to black.)

****

End Part One

(Author's Note: I know I know, I haven't been able to get this up for awhile. But it's kinda hard to, what with me website and school and all. But don't worry, it shouldn't take to long before the next part is up! Thanks for reading!)


	2. The Evil Appears

****

Final Fantasy The Movie:

The Legacy Lives On

DISCLAIMER: Take my stuff and you die [lol]. Anyway, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters found in this fic, the ones you don't recognize from the game are mine. Er, was that to blunt? Lemme try again, I don't own any of these people cept' for Nebulan, The New Jenova Types, The New Weapon Types, and uh….everyone else I made. Ugh, enough incessant rambling on my part. Did I just use a big word? Must be on something' today….er, nevermind, JUST ENJOY THE FIC!!! Reviews are appreciated!

[Shot of the outside of a cave, everything is at an eerie silence. Suddenly you hear a loud crash and a yelp of pain echo through the cave, followed by loud screeching as thousands of bats frantically try to escape the cave because of the sudden noise. As the bats fly out of sight there is silence once more. Slowly the sound of footsteps echo through the cave, and two people appear at the entrance of the cave. Those people being Sephiroth and Aeris.]

Aeris: [Breathing deeply] I…hate…bats.

Sephiroth: [Limping a bit] I don't see why.

Aeris: Oh shut up mister crash into a boulder upon landing.

Sephiroth: Can I help it if the planet has decided to drop me onto a boulder? No I can't, so stop it!

Aeris: [Mumbles] Whiny little brat…

Sephiroth: EXCUSE me?! First off as you can tell, [Glares down at Aeris] I'm not little, and second of all I'm not a brat, third of all I'm not whining and finally, we can't find the group if we stand here arguing now can we?

Aeris: [Sighs] I guess your right…

[They begin to walk when Aeris finally notices Sephiroth is limping due to him lagging behind.]

Aeris: You OK Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: [Sarcastically] No Aeris this I the way I always walk.

Aeris: [Huffs] I was just asking Sephy! You don't hafta get mad!

Sephiroth: [Eye twitches] What…did…you…call...me?!

Aeris: [Confused] Sephy?

Sephiroth: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

Aeris: Why?! It's a nice nickname!

Sephiroth: It's stupid!

Aeris: Is not!

Sephiroth: [Shakes head] Fine, just don't call me it.

Aeris: [Sighs] Fine…

Sephiroth: [Mumbles] Annoying little…

Aeris: [Quickly] Sephy!

Sephiroth: YOU!

Aeris: [Laughs and takes off running with Sephiroth in hot pursuit]

__

Only 5 minutes since they were dropped off and already they're fighting…

*Give it time Manatose, they will succeed*

It doesn't seem like it so far…

*They shall, do not worry, the evil may be strong as one but when put against them as a group it shouldn't be able to defeat them*

I hope so…

[Cut to the Highwind, you can see Cid and Shera outside trying to fix a broken air valve]

  
Cid: DAMNIT SHERA YOU CAN'T FIX AN AIR VALVE LIKE THAT!  


Shera: And how do you know that for sure?  


Cid: CAUSE AIR VALVES WON'T JUST GET UP AND WORK AGAIN IF YOU HIT THEM WITH A HAMMER!  


Shera: [Taps the hammer on the side of the valve] Cid hunny I'm not using the hammer to fix it I'm just checking for any weak spots on it.

  
Cid: [Calms down] Oh, well that's different then…

[Shot of the inside of the Highwind, Vincent is lying on the couch reading a book, Red is cleaning his fur, Barret is playing checkers with Yuffie, Cait Sith is playing dice with himself, and Tifa is watching TV]

Barret: [Concentrating hard] Hmmm…

Yuffie: Will you please move?

Barret: Hang on damnit! [Studies the board] Ha! [Jumps two of Yuffie's checkers] In your face Yuffie!

Yuffie: [Shrugs and jumps all of Barret's checkers] I win.

  
Barret: [Shocked] WHAT?! DAMNIT YOU CHEATED!

  
Yuffie: [Glares at him] I did not! And besides I can't help it if you suck at checkers!  


Barret: YOU LITTLE BRAT TAKE THAT BACK!  


Yuffie: [Mocks him] Barret's the worst checkers player in the world!

Barret: You no good little…  


Vincent: [Looks up from his book] Will you two please quite down?  


Yuffie: [Sighs] Okay Vincent…[Mumbles] And that was fun too…  


Barret: [Mumbles] I'm surrounded…  


Vincent: Thank you.  


Red XII: Hey Vincent what are you reading?  


Vincent: Just an old book I had with me while I was in my coffin.

Yuffie: Really? Is it a book on materia?

Vincent: [Shakes head] Nah, just a book on old Shinra Rocket designs.

Barret: Why would you have a book like that?

Vincent: [Shrugs] Reading material?

Barret: [Slaps head] Ugh…

Tifa: [Munching popcorn] This is a pretty good movie!

Yuffie: What movie is it Tifa?

Tifa: Genocide Part Three: The Awakening.

Yuffie: Oh cool! I've been waiting to see that!

[Yuffie runs over to the couch Tifa's on and grabs a handful of popcorn, Red sees a mouse scamper by and decides to chase it. Barret looks at Tifa and Yuffie staring at the TV, he turns his head and watches Red trying to catch a mouse, Cait Sith smirking as he writes down his score, and then looks at Vincent intently reading his book.]

Barret: [Throws arms up in air] I really am surrounded!

[Barret walks to his room mumbling. Cut to the top of the Highwind, Cloud is leaning against the railing looking off into space, he shakes his head and turns around, walking towards the ladder leading back into the Highwind. As he climbs down the ladder Sephiroth and Aeris are seen on a large hill in the background]

  
Sephiroth: Is that it?

  
Aeris: I guess so, I seem to remember that particular airship, Cloud did promise me a ride on it someday.

  
Sephiroth: Must be it, I can see that foul-mouthed pilot that was with them before.

  
Aeris: That's Cid, he's mean at times but once you get to know him you would really like him.

  
Sephiroth: [Sighs] I doubt it, hell I doubt if we can even do this mission after what happened last time I was around.

Aeris: Sephiroth that wasn't your fault.

Sephiroth: [Shakes head] Let's just go…

[Aeris shakes her head and walks with Sephiroth towards the Highwind.]

Aeris: [Thinking] He's so cold and distant…and yet, I can sense the loneliness and guilt built within him, I actually feel sorry for him…

[The shot cuts back to the Highwind, Shera taps the hammer on the valve again and pauses, she studies it for a few seconds before smirking.]  
  
Shera: Now you see Cid? All that was wrong was a dent blocking off the air supply in the vacuum inside the valve. Could you go get me that dent remover I bought?

  
Cid: Sure Shera.

  
[Cid walks into the Highwind, just as he goes inside Sephiroth walks up, with Aeris standing unseen behind him]

Shera: Sometimes he can be so mean and yet other times he can be the nicest guy in the world, I guess that's what makes me love him…

Sephiroth: [Clears throat] Uh, excuse me?

Shera: [Looks up] Oh hi! I didn't see you, do you need something sir?

Sephiroth: [Scratches head] You don't know who I am?

Shera: Nope, never seen ya' before in my life.

Sephiroth: [Stares dumbfounded for a few seconds before snapping out of it] Er, do you know where I can find a group known as Avalanche?

Shera: Uh-huh, I'm the wife of one of the members, they're in there. Why?

Sephiroth: Well you see…

[As if on cue Yuffie walks outside.]

Yuffie: Hey Shera, how you do…[Sees Sephiroth and scream bloody murder] GET AWAY FROM HER!

[Instantly everyone runs out, they all spot Sephiroth and gasp. After a few seconds Cloud's mind kicks back in and he clinches his fists.]

Cloud: [Yells] YOU!!!!

[Cloud dives at Sephiroth and begins punching away at him, not noticing Aeris behind him.]

Cloud: [While punching] I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU DAMNIT!

Tifa: [Astonished] Cloud…it's…it's Aeris…

Cloud: [Raises eyebrow and turns around slowly, spotting Aeris who smiles and waves at him.] Aer…Aeris?

Aeris: Hey Cloud! Nice to see ya' again!

[Cloud stares at her for a few seconds before growling and turning back to Sephiroth.]

Cloud: [Punches Sephiroth in the nose] STOP TORTURING ME WITH THAT ILLUSION!

Sephiroth: [Bleeding badly] It's no illusion Cloud, now could you please get off me? I'm not here to hurt you.

Cloud: Ha! Likely story Sephiroth! I'll let you get up, but only to get your masamune. This time I'm gonna destroy you once and for all…

Sephiroth: [Angry] HELLO?! Does it look like I have the thing with me?! I'm telling you now I'm not here to hurt you people!

[Sephiroth shoves Cloud off of him, Cloud hits the ground but springs back up quickly, Sephiroth stands up and walks over to Aeris.]

Sephiroth: I don't think they believe me Aeris…

Aeris: Guys I'm no illusion! And Sephiroth isn't lying either! You gotta believe me!

Barret: How do we know your not lying?! How do we know that's not Sephiroth talking?!

Aeris: Not you to Barret…

Vincent: I believe you…

[Everyone looks at Vincent who walks over to Aeris, he studies her face for a few seconds before turning to the group.]

Vincent: That's no illusion guys, it really is Aeris, but how Sephiroth and her were able to get here is beyond me.

Sephiroth: [Wipes blood off face] The planet brought us here on a mission, there's some kind of a new evil coming down upon the planet, with Jenova at his side. And some how, it seems the evil is stronger then Jenova as well. Using his own power he's morphed Jenova into 4 new types. The planet has brought up new weapons, but fears that with her new power, Jenova might be able to turn them into evil beings as well…

[Suddenly the sky turns red and the ground begins to shake, a small crack appears in the ground and it starts to grow larger, a shadowy figure bursts out of the ground, he lowered to the ground and steps into the light. The person has silver hair like Sephiroths', but it is in spikes like Clouds', he has metallic claws where his fingernails should be, his eyes are a mix of bright red, blue and green. His face looks exactly like Cloud and Sephiroths'. He is slightly taller then Sephiroth and is very built. The person glares at the group, as they stand in a fighting stance. He chuckles in amusement at the scene.]

Person: Well if it isn't the group known as avalanche, and with Sephiroth as well? How interesting…

  
Cid: Who the hell are you?!

  
Person: [Smirks] Some call me conqueror, some call me master, you may call me Nebulan.

[Sephiroth steps forward with Aeris, shooting an icy glare at Nebulan.]

Sephiroth: You….you're the evil the planet warned us about…

Nebulan: How incisive of you Sephiroth.

Aeris: What do you want anyway?!

Nebulan: [Spreads arms] I want to rule the world, to take it under my demonic wings.

[Suddenly two giant, demon like wings burst from his back.]

Nebulan: And you will all perish when I'm through.

Cloud: Not a chance Nebulan.

Nebulan: Oh really? Well we'll see about that, especially since I'm Sephiroth and your clone.

Sephiroth/Cloud: WHAT?!

Nebulan: [Smirks and holds up wrist, showing the number 19 on it] 18 after you Sephiroth, and 6 after you Red. I too you see, am an experiment of Hojo. That incompetent fool didn't know what he was in for when he did. He created me right before he fought you, the fool wanted me to destroy you but I wanted to do much bigger things rather then be at his bidding. So I gave him some powers to help him, but when the fool couldn't use them correctly and lossed to you, I left, thinking that there wasn't anything worth conquering on this planet, after conquering 1,084 other planets I came back to see this planet's condition, and if it was worth conquering now, and I must say, it really is. And it shouldn't be hard making this my 1,085th. But I do not plan upon what Jenova did in her past, destroying a planet with a meteor is far too simple. I want to control everyone and everything, and whenever Jenova's subsides with the lifestream and I become ruler my plan shall be accomplished.

Sephiroth: Over my dead body!

  
Nebulan: Perhaps it shall be, until next time....

[Nebulan floats into the air, but before he leaves he smirks and fires a massive beam towards Aeris.]

Sephiroth: Look out!

Aeris: [Screams]

[Sephiroth charges at Aeris and shoves her out of the way, the beam slams into Sephiroth flinging him through the air and colliding with a tree 20 feet away. Sephiroth gasps in pain when he collides with the tree before sliding down to the ground unconscious.]

Aeris: Sephiroth!

Nebulan: Until next time Avalanche…

[Nebulan disappears as the group stands dumbfounded at what just happened.]

Cloud: Sephiroth saved Aeris' life…

Barret: I'll be damned…

Aeris: Guys help!

[They reluctantly walk over to her.]

Tifa: I don't know, maybe it's better if we leave him…

Aeris: What? But he just saved my life! And he might die if he doesn't get help! Just because of a mistake he made in the past your going to let him die?!

Cloud: Aeris, he killed thousands of people, including you…

Aeris: But…but he…

Vincent: [Growls] I can't believe you people! You can't even trust Aeris' word now! Well I do, and she's right, its wrong to leave him here to die.

[Vincent bends over and lifts up Sephiroth, he glares at the group.]

Vincent: Come on Aeris, if they don't want to help we shouldn't waste our time, I'm more then willing to help, let's go…

[Aeris nods and stands up, walking back to the Highwind with Vincent.]

Shera: They're right, I'm going to go and help that poor man.

[Shera runs over to them, Cloud clinches his fists.]

Cloud: I still say you can't trust him, he makes any funny moves and he'll be eating my sword…

[Cloud follows them, but at a slow pace, one by one the group follows them as well. Cid stands angrily, watching them walk into the Highwind.]

Cid: Perfect, one day I'm a pilot flying a ship filled with the world's saviors, the next day I'm having to help the very man who jeopardized the planet's safety. Life really is a metaphor, sheesh…

[Cid mumbles under his breath before following the group as well.]

__

Perfect, it seems this is going to be harder then I imagined…

*Don't worry, things can't get much worse Manatose*

****

How can you be so sure of that planet?

Who was that?!

*Who's there?!*

****

Your worst nightmare…

Calamity from the skies! Show yourself!

__

*Jenova! You coward! Come out and fight!*

I'm afraid she escaped the telepathic link planet…

*Don't worry Manatose, she can't hide forever, she will be destroyed…*

[The camera slowly fades out.]

****

End Part Two

[Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, life's been hectic lately, expect more updates now that I'm back on track though. Anyway, I hope you understand, and I hope you liked this part of the fic! Catch ya' later!]


End file.
